


Gratitude love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shirtless Guy, flowersforvrains19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 18 year old Haru shows  Gratitude  towards  34  year old Kyoko Taki.  is  love involved?  contains Adult Haru x Kyoko Taki. Haru is a human in this fanfic. This is a au fanfic.  sorry for errors. I don't own vrains.  Rated T to be safe.





	Gratitude love

18 year old Haru have gotten Canterbury Bells flowers from spectre's flower shop for 34 year old Kyoko Taki to show his gratitude to her. Haru was walking to her home thining how pretty she was and how attractive she was. Haru blushed and said " ado i have feelings for her?". Haru was thinking about that question in his mind. He could not stop thinking about her. Haru then said " I am in love with her but I am just thankful to know her. I just want her to be happy.". Haru also ordered a donut cake for Kyoko Taki since it was her birthday today.

A few minutes later, Haru got to Kyoko's home and the cake man came with the cake. Haru paid the guy for the cake and gave him a $4 dollar tip. The cake guy then left. Haru then knocked at Kyoko 's door hiding the cake and flowers. Kyoko answerd the door and said " Hello, Haru what are you doing here?". Haru said " I got some gifts for you" while blushing. Kyoo said " come in, then". Haru said " thank you" while blushing. Kyoko knew their was a reason why Haru was blushing. Haru walked in to her home . Kyoko asked "Haru, what are my gifts?". Haru said while blushing " I got you some Canterbury Bells flowers to show you my gratitude to you and a donut cake for your birthday." handing it to Kyoko. Kyoko said " Thank you, Haru. Before I eat the cake. can I ask you a question?". Haru blushed and said " yes". Kyoko asked Haru " do you have feelings for me?". Haru's face blushed a bright red and said " I love you, Kyoko. I understand if you don't like in me in that..." and before Haru could answer he felt Kyoko's lips kissed him in a romantic way.

"Kyoko..." Haru said while blushing while kissing Kyoko on the lips in a romantic way. Kyoko said " I love you too, Haru" with a blush on her face kissing Haru on the lips again. Haru said " you are sweeter than a cake" while blushing while kissing Kyoko again. Kyoko said " that is so sweet of you, Haru. Can you show be your chest?". Haru blushed and said " you want to see me shirtless?". Kyoko said while blushing "if you don't mind.". Haru said "I don't mind" while blushing while he took off his shirt. Kyoko said " You have a pretty body" while blushig and kissing Haru again. Haru said " you are more pretty" kissing Kyoko again. Kyoko gently pushed Haru on her couch with her right beside him. Kyoko layed her head on Haru's chest in a romantic way and she said " I love you, Haru, my boyfriend.". Haru said " I love you too, Kyoko, my girlfriend.". Haru and Kyoko continued their kissing while Kyoko's head layed on Haru's chest and they both loved it.


End file.
